footballfandomcom-20200223-history
2014-15 Football League Championship: Match day 1
Cardiff City started their return to the Championship with a point as the Football League season opened with a draw at Blackburn Rovers. Substitute Tommy Smith salvaged a point for Brentford as the Bees marked their first appearance in the second tier since 1993 with a hard-earned draw against Charlton. Giles Coke scored the only goal as Sheffield Wednesday opened their Championship campaign with victory at 10-man Brighton. Jeff Hendrick scored the only goal with nine minutes remaining to give Derby victory over Rotherham. Callum Wilson scored twice on his full Bournemouth debut as the Cherries began their Championship season with a fine away victory at Huddersfield Town. Former Liverpool defender Daniel Ayala's goal helped earn Middlesbrough victory as Birmingham's Championship campaign started with defeat. Mark Beevers and Shaun Williams scored to give Millwall a 2-0 win as Leeds got off to a losing start under Dave Hockaday. A fired-up Nottingham Forest took full advantage of Blackpool's shambolic summer to secure a convincing victory in Stuart Pearce's first game as manager. Troy Deeney, Matej Vydra and substitute Fernando Forestieri were on target as Watford eased to victory over Bolton. James McArthur's stoppage-time goal earned Wigan a point from a thrilling encounter with Reading. An inexperienced Fulham side began their Championship campaign poorly as they were beaten by Ipswich Town. Match Details Friday August 8, 2014 | goals2 = Jones | stadium = Ewood Park, Blackburn | attendance = 15,625 | referee = Andy Madley }} ---- Saturday 9th August 2014 | goals2 = Vetokele | stadium = Griffin Park, Brentford | attendance = 9,690 | referee = James Adcock }} ---- | goals2 = Coke | stadium = Amex Stadium, Brighton | attendance = 26,993 | referee = James Linington }} ---- | goals2 = | stadium = The iPro Stadium, Derby | attendance = 30,105 | referee = Kevin Friend }} ---- Wilson Kermorgant | stadium = John Smith's Stadium, Huddersfield | attendance = 12,371 | referee = Scott Duncan }} ---- Garcia Martinez | goals2 = | stadium = The Riverside Stadium, Middlesbrough | attendance = 18,371 | referee = Graham Salisbury }} ---- Williams | goals2 = | stadium = The Den, Millwall | attendance = 16,205 | referee = Oliver Langford }} ---- Burke | goals2 = | stadium = The City Ground, Nottingham | attendance = 28,028 | referee = Tony Harrington }} ---- Vydra Forestieri | goals2 = | stadium = Vicarage Road Stadium, Watford | attendance = 15,546 | referee = Carl Boyeson }} ---- McArthur | goals2 = Cummings Morrison | stadium = The DW Stadium, Wigan | attendance = 12,174 | referee = Mark Brown }} ---- McGoldrick | goals2 = Hoogland | stadium = Portman Road, Ipswich | attendance = 17,218 | referee = Steve Martin }} ---- Sunday 10th August 2014 | goals2 = Olsson | stadium = Molineux Stadium, Wolverhampton | attendance = 22,053 | referee = Simon Hooper }} ---- League table after Match day 1 See also *Football League Championship External links *Championship fixtures and results at ESPN 2014-15 Football League Championship: Match day 01